


Come Back

by Churbooseanon



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churbooseanon/pseuds/Churbooseanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Church always comes back. Caboose had to keep telling himself that. Church always came back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back

Church always comes back.

Caboose had to keep telling himself that. Church always came back. Death didn’t take him away forever. Time travel didn’t take him away forever. Aliens and Agent Washington and Freelancers didn’t take him away forever. Church always came back.

Maybe it wasn’t always Church Church, but it was always him anyway. Even when he said mean things or yelled at people or got confused and spent all his time with Carolina, he came back.

Except this time where was Church supposed to come back too?

They needed to go back. If they didn’t go back then how was Church supposed to find them, find him? Caboose tried to keep his radio on so Church would know where they were, but Miss Boss Kimball didn’t let him. Every time he tried she yelled at him. So he tried leaving a message, but the stupid machine broke without even turning on.

But they didn’t go back, couldn’t go back. Not even for Sarge or Agent Washington. And if they weren’t allowed to go back for people who had been there, how was he supposed to make everyone understand that he had to go back for someone who wasn’t? 

But no. Church would come back. Church always came back.

Caboose had to believe it.


End file.
